Prior vehicle sails are generally complicated, require manual control of the boom, and make the vehicle unstable. Prior sail bicycles have the sail poorly located with respect to the center of effort, so that a gust of wind tends to pivot the bicycle upwind or downwind. Conventional sail vehicles employ a rigid boom and provide no means for spilling the wind, so that the vehicle tends to tip over during sudden gusts of wind.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a simple vehicle sail arrangement which does not require manual control of the boom.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a sail arrangement which spills the wind during sudden strong gusts.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a vehicle sail arrangement of simple construction which is easy to operate.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a sail having a low center of effort to increase the stability of the vehicle.